Geometric variability in disposable devices due to manufacturing tolerances can negatively impact performance to the extent that a product or process may not meet sufficient regulatory or industry standard requirements. Where this can present a special problem includes processes that depend on quantization in a volume or thickness related to a microfluidic test cartridge fluidic channel. While there may be a variety of solutions, many may be costly or otherwise difficult to implement.